


I Wish I am That Food You Ate

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro is a thirsty man, Goro loves the chubby Akira, M/M, Running Man is a family friendly tv show, THAT kind of love, mentions of barebacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Akira gained weight and Goro learns something new about himself.A drabble.





	I Wish I am That Food You Ate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDemonOfSloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonOfSloth/gifts).



> I am not a smut writer.  
> Okay, we got that out of the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 is a work of ATLUS.

He first discovers his fetish when Akira asked him why he is staring everytime Akira eats. Even when he tries to look away, his eyes refuses to budge. The way Akira shoves the food into his mouth, his chubby cheeks being filled with food, the Adam’s apple bobs up and down. His belly, oh Lord, his belly. It stretches his shirt, both his belly and his chest, and did he mention how his hips look fuller than before? And how that ass jiggles everytime he climbs the stairs? 

Goro feels like he could melt at the sight of Akira waddling through their apartment. Morgana teases him about it at every chance he got; he always make gagging noises every time Goro stares at Akira. Or his belly. It’s really hard to control himself when Akira is just existing there, in their house, being a snack to his eyes. 

He thought his mind is just overthinking things when Akira often hangs out around him when he eats, and the frequency of it happening increases every week. He starts to suspect Akira is experimenting on him. Moreover when he spots that infamous smirk despite how hard Akira is trying to hide it. 

It was a usual evening for the both of them; they will spend the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa while watching shenanigans by Running Man, and a recent addition to it was a plate of fresh fruit for Goro’s affinity towards healthy diet. 

It has been a long day for Goro so a cuddle was exactly what he needed. After a quick change into shorts and shirt, he plunged himself onto the seat next to Akira who’s already munching honey dew wedges. 

“Oh good timing,” said him after swallowing. “Jae Suk is about to be mauled by Jong Kook and the Two Kids.” 

Goro cracked a laughter at the nickname. He focused on watching the episode with his boyfriend until the point where he heard Akira’s burp that he tried to hide. 

All of a sudden, that reality TV show wasn’t that interesting anymore. 

The plate was now void of fruits, all devoured by his boyfriend, who’s currently very full and happy and well-fed. His bulging stomach started to take appearance underneath his shirt. It made Akira looked rounder as compared to his high school years. 

The sweatpants were tight on his thighs and constricting his belly, hence Akira took the opportunity to lower it down to give way for his stomach to march forward, simultaneously giving him room to breathe. Goro caught the red prints left by the band on his sweatpants, and some pink stretch marks near his hips. 

Goro was feeling funny again. 

He imagined himself running his palm up and down the belly, squeezing and grabbing every fistful of flesh he can get, and kissing the expanse of skin, especially the delicious looking stretch marks and belly button. Goro pictured his head in between Akira’s legs, licking and biting the plumpness of those thighs, leaving wet trails and love bites all over his soft skin and buttocks. He can never get enough of Akira. There’s a lot of him for Goro and the man ain’t sharing with nobody. 

A silent chuckle woke him up from his lustful trance. Goro found Akira’s eyes, full of mirth and want. The little shit was smirking. 

He got baited, damn it. 

“Come here, you sexy bastard,” said Goro as he launched himself on Akira, kissing the life out of his boyfriend for the rest of the evening. 

He loves to see Akira full of happiness and food, but his favourite has gotta be when Akira’s full of himself and his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to imagine what they did. It's all up to you guys.


End file.
